Sunset View
by Stanley's First Love
Summary: Angry with Zack, Cody goes off to be alone. Who will he meet, who will change him, and lead him to a place he could never have imagined?
1. Little Rich Boy

Cody pushed his way through the doors to the principal's office. His good standing and record in the school had allowed him to be able to leave early. In all truth, his homework 'till the end of the month was all done, so he had no reason to stay. They had called his mother to tell her to expect him, that he would be home within the hour.

So he walked out, ignoring the dread, ignoring the anger he had for his brother, but tried to ignore it, going to the locker he shared with Zack and getting his school books, his bag, glaring at the smiling picture of Zack he had so lovingly posted in there a few days ago, mad again that his brother had so much power over him.

He needed to leave the suite when he got back to it. He needed to not see Zack for a few days, just to think, and not be distracted by him. Where could he go though? He wracked his brain as he slammed the locker shut and walked towards the door, slinging his bag on his shoulder, but came up with nothing.

He got back to the Tipton and gave his mother a lame excuse about how sick he felt, so she gave him sympathy. He went in and sat on his bed, wishing that he could go back to the morning time, just lying in bed, comfortable with Zack again. He could barely stop himself from crying, instead emptying his school bag, desperate to go, and stuffing a few articles of clothing in it.

He went to the bathroom and got his toothbrush, smuggling it into his bedroom. Finally, he got his computer from off of Zack's bed, stuffing it atop his bag, hopeful that Zack hadn't been looking at porn again, and he was ready, so he asked his mother if he could go to the mall. He was allowed to go, so he set off.

He had no clue where he intended to go, he just knew that he needed to be gone. To catch a breath, to get some alone time, would be all he needed to get his mind right about Zack.

Cody walked through the park, through the fall sun, setting early now, looking up into the trees, at the traffic that sped along the avenue to his left, and hoped that he and his brother could mend their relationship. He went along quick to avoid Zack, not really wanting to see him now, for all he would have would be angry words.

He went to his favorite clothing store in the whole entire world, walking through the swarms of people in the mall, people flooding about this way and that, and lurked amongst the aisles for a while, looking at clothes he couldn't afford..

Across the way, staring at him, was a soft and beautiful boy.

Cody didn't see anything that interested him in the store, so he left, not noticing his shadow, passing by the store wherein Zack had fucked him with distain in his eyes. He shopped about for a while before he went to the food court and sat down for ice cream.

He ordered a cone and sat overlooking a mass of people that scurried on the floor below him, desperate to get his mind off of Zack. Also, where would he sleep tonight?

Sitting with a friend, far across the way still, the boy from the clothing store glanced at Cody every few seconds, wondering what had gone wrong to make such a gorgeous boy so upset. Cody didn't notice the eyes that stared at him, or feel the questioning gaze, but he soon knew what it was about.

Cody finished his ice cream cone and threw his paper towel away, standing to go and use the restroom. There was one by the food court, but he wanted to go and use the one that was quiet, but it was one floor up. He went to it, skirting the crowds, skimming his hand along the railing of the stairs, pushing the door open to the relative silence of the restroom.

He went to use the urinal, leaning against the wall with one hand, and opening his pants with the other. He freed his penis, and sighed as he relieved himself.

He tensed up as he heard the door open, glancing back a moment to see who it was. It was the beautiful boy that he had no idea was following him.

There were about eleven urinals in the line, and the boy chose the one next to Cody. Cody blushed, trying his best to cover his penis, but it didn't work, and he could see the boy staring at it out of his peripheral vision.

In his embarrassment, be stopped peeing, and the boy glanced up at his face, blushing when Cody looked back at him.

"Hey," the boy said.

Cody smiled. "How are you today?"

"I'm alright. I saw you, um downstairs, you looked like you were crying. Are you okay?"

Cody started to pee again, involuntarily. His frazzled mind was trying to decide whether he was aroused or not.

But it was alright. The boy was also peeing, so it was okay. It was awkward, but it was okay.

"I'm just going through some bad stuff right now."

The boy nodded. "Well, my parents are trying to get a house here in Boston, want to hang out sometime?" This boy looked to be about twelve, maybe a mature eleven, and Cody was fourteen, so this might not work out.

"How old are you?"

"Twelve. I have lots of older friends! My parents don't care! I have a condo to myself this whole month!"

The boy glanced down at Cody's dick again. It was still out, even though he was done with it, for the moment.

"I-I happen to need a place to stay, what interesting coincidence."

The boy grinned. "You can tell me your woes at my condo." The boy was also done peeing, but he hadn't done his pants up. His hand rested on the wall beside Cody's hand, in fact.

Another glance down at Cody's dick. "You're really hot." The boy's smile was sweet and genuine, and a small blush that prevailed told Cody that he was being honest.

Cody's voice caught. "S-so are you."

The boy reached out and touched the head of Cody's cock, pulling a gasp from Cody. The boy grinned, pushing Cody's foreskin back with his thumb.

"You have a nice cock."

Cody gaped at the boy, unable to speak.

The boy, just a bit shorter than Cody, pressed his hand against Cody's chest, pushing Cody against the wall, and looked into Cody's face.

"I know we just met, but," the boy was breathing heavy, sliding his hand up the shaft of Cody's now hard cock, "I want to suck you off."

What a perverse twelve year old. Cody nodded, putting his hands on the boy's shoulders and pushing him to his knees.

"You sure you want this out here, and not in a stall?" The boy looked up at Cody.

Cody felt a flame burning in his mind, a desperation to get away from his thoughts of Zack. He needed to have this done, to be assertive for once, and strong. He wanted to make this boy suck him off.

But he also didn't want to be like Zack. He shook his head. "Out here is fine. Hurry so that we can go. I need you to do this."

"I need to do this," the boy breathed out, engulfing Cody's cock in his mouth. Cody moaned from deep in his throat, sliding his fingers through the boy's hair, grabbing the back of his head to get it deeper in.

Cody's mind went blank, and his neck muscles disengaged, his head falling back against the wall behind him. The boy was using his tongue in a magical way, licking up from the bottom, grinding his tongue in, his teeth grazing the top of Cody's shaft at the same time. It was wonderful.

"Yes," Cody whispered, feeling the boy reach a hand into his pants and squeeze his balls, just hard enough to feel amazing. He looked down at the boy. "Where did you come from?"

The boy giggled, but kept at it. He was slow and relentless, breathing heavily still. The inside of his mouth was hot, his saliva wet and cool to counteract that heat, and Cody's cock pushed at the boy's throat, desperate for entry, but Cody restrained himself. He didn't want to hurt this wonderful boy.

He ran his fingers through the boy's hair still, pulling and pushing, helping the boy suck him. The fingers on his balls, making him ache, rubbed sensuously, and Cody moaned. He already wanted to cum from this abuse, this wonderful, sinful abuse.

"Ah," whispered Cody, "slow down, I'm not ready."

Another chuckle from the boy.

"You know what's going to happen, right?"

The boy nodded, pulling off just long enough to say, "I masturbate all the time," before his mouth was back on it, taking Cody hard.

Cody moaned. "Have you ever-shit!-sucked anyone else's dick?"

The boy shook his head.

"AH." Cody pulled on his head. The idea that he was the first to ever have this boy was incredible. He wanted to cum so badly, to show, for the first time, his dominance.

The boy pulled away, instead using his hand on it, pulling Cody's foreskin back as far as it would go. "How about you, am I your first?"

Cody shook his head, staring the boy in the eyes. "I'll tell you all about it, please suck me, you are so good at it."

The boy smiled.

"I'll return the favor, I promise, please?" Cody wasn't begging, just desperate to have that heat again.

The boy obliged him, taking it all the way in, all seven inches, moaning in his throat. His cheeks were flushed, his skin hot where it touched Cody.

He spent a few minutes servicing Cody before Cody whispered, "I'm close!"

The boy nodded, and moaned alongside Cody as Cody came in his mouth, pulling hard on the back of the boy's head. He came so hard that it happened again, filling the boy's mouth with cum, so much that it spilled out onto his chin. He cleaned it off though, swallowing it with a grin plastered on his face. He stood and pushed himself against Cody. Cody hugged him, whispering, "Thank you for that."

The boy smiled. "Come back to my condo so we can do that again! Your cum tastes good."

Cody nodded, doing up his pants as best he could, tucking his dick away. He kissed the boy, and whispered, "I don't even know your name. I'm Cody."

The boy grabbed him by the hand as he whispered, "And I'm Dustin, pleased to meet you. Come on, we're killing time."

Dustin dragged Cody over to the door, putting his little dick away with one hand, and they went into the mall. Dustin's friend, the one that had been with him while Cody was eating ice cream, had gone on home already, back to another condo in the same building that Dustin was staying in. They took the bus to the condo, took it to the river, to where the building were expensive and nice, where beautiful people lived, and went inside, speaking little.

This would be the start of something wonderful, or so Cody hoped.

There were three Condos on the floor they got out on, floor seventeen, and they entered the first one to the right. In through the doors, Cody's hand on Dustin's shoulder, they kicked off their shoes and went straight. Dustin led them to a living room attached to a balcony and a kitchen stocked with low slung couches that were covered in blankets. Out past the balcony was the most beautiful view of Boston Cody had ever seen.

"It's even better at night," Dustin said, a grin quirking up the sides of his mouth. "My parents are letting me live here all alone, don't ask me why. I have a credit card with a little money on it, and free reign to do whatever in the city that I want."

"So you're free to roam?"

Dustin nodded.

Cody sighed, sitting on the couch and pulling Dustin onto his lap. "Lucky you."

Dustin kissed Cody on the cheek. "How long do you want to stay here?"

"I need permission from my mom. I told her that I'd be back this afternoon, but I don't want to go back." Zack flashed across his mind then.

Dustin nodded. "We'll get that covered, but first, let's shower! Want to?"

Cody smiled in reply…


	2. In The Condo Up By The Stars

It was about four in the afternoon now. They stripped nude, blushing, looking away from one another, dropping their clothes on the couch. Cody had no idea why he was embarrassed, but he was. He looked at Dustin, the smiling blonde, and glanced at the window, staring out over the bay.

Dustin grabbed his hand. "Hey, the shower room is in here!"

Cody nodded, allowing himself to be pulled along, staring at Dustin's ass as he walked. He gasped when he saw the bathroom, glittering like an ad in a magazine. The sinks had gold handles, the window was low and bright, but the shower was cool. From floor to ceiling, the shower wall to the outside was a panel of glass, as well as the doors of the shower. There was a seat along one wall of the shower, and behind the shower itself was the bath, more like a hot tub than anything.

"Wow."

Dustin smiled at Cody.

"I could get used to this."

Dustin pulled the shower open to turn on the water, and turned about to get a towel from under the sink. "We only need one towel, right?"

Cody nodded.

"Sweet. Get in, it heats up really quick."

Indeed, there was steam swirling up from the floor. It was Cody's turn to pull Dustin along, pushing him into the shower and onto the seat. Cody slid the door closed and put his hand under the water, glad that it was warm.

The water came from the ceiling, streaming down in a torrent, pleasant and forceful. It was bliss to his nude skin, washing off his anger, his dismay that Zack would treat him the way that he had. He was now soaked, his hair dripping and hanging in his eyes. He smiled at Dustin, who took his cue to stand and push himself against Cody, vying for space under the water.

Cody held the boy, embarrassed for his erection, but he ignored his discomfort, know that Dustin really didn't mind.

They showered and sat on the little bench. Dustin leaned against Cody, letting Cody dry his hair, kissing Cody's shoulder. Soon they were dry, and they left the bathroom.

Cody looked around, dropping the towel on the couch by his clothes, sitting on the couch beside Dustin. "Where's the bedroom?"

"There isn't one. I sleep on these couches. I converted the bedroom into an entertainment center. I like to be able to swim at night, and just fall right into bed."

Cody nodded. "Why are you here alone? Where are your parents?"

"My dad is really rich. He's an investor, see, and he has built a massive fortune traveling and buying failing companies and turning them around. I used to go to this huge expensive school in California, but dad needed to move, cause he saw another opportunity here. He's staying over at the Tipton Hotel, over in the city center."

Cody laughed at that. "I live at the Tipton."

"No way."

He smiled at Dustin. "My mom is a singer, and she has a suite that the hotel lets her stay in. I'm a twin. My brother, Zack, and I live with her while our dad is on the road."

"Awesome. My dad is staying there with my mom. They have their meetings and stuff there, since it's easy to get to, there's a conference room and stuff there, I don't know. I haven't been there yet."

"You should come and see it sometime. I mean, I have to let my mom know where I am soon, so…"

"Call her on my phone then. I don't want you to leave Cody." Dustin wrapped himself about Cody, half on Cody's lap, half hanging off onto the floor. "Stay here! I'll get you to school, trust me. I can have my dad send a car over, and we can spend our nights together!"

"Well, that sounds nice, but," Cody thought about Zack, what he had done. He wasn't ready to see Zack again.

"Why were you so sad at the mall? I mean, you're so hot, but you looked miserable!"

"My brother and I, um, we. I can't really talk about that right now, it's to fresh in my mind."

"That's fine, Cody, really."

Cody nodded. "Thanks, buddy. We'll just hang out up here, spend our time together, you know."

"Then call, I want to suck your dick again."

Cody moaned, looking down at Dustin with lustful eyes. "Where's the phone?"

Cody called his mother from Dustin's phone, leaning against the counter, still nude. He waited, listening to the silence in anticipation of her saying no…

In the suite, a distracted Zack heard the phone ringing, and he jumped up off his bed to go and get it, hoping against hope that it was Cody. Zack was desperately sorry for what he had done to Cody, and wanted to apologize. He grabbed up the phone, pushing 'Talk' with his thumb, and asking, "Cody, is that you?"

"Let me talk to mom Zack, I'm mad at you."

"Coddyyy, come on, I'm really sorry."

"No Zack, let me talk to mom or I'll hang up."

From the other room, where their mother prepared for work, she called out to Zack, asking who it was. He ignored her, whispering, "Please come back to the hotel Cody, I miss you."

Their mother came out of the bathroom to check on the phone, staring at Zack in the hope that he would tell her who it was.

"Give me the phone Zack."

"It's just Cody mom, can't I talk to my twin?"

"Yeah, after I've talked to him, I'll only be a moment. I don't know why I need your permission." She pulled the phone from Zack's hand. "Cody?"

"Hey mom!"

"What's going on son, where are you?"

"I met a friend at the mall, I'm sorry I haven't called sooner."

"It's okay Cody. What's going on?"

"He wants me to stay the night, is that okay?"

She thought for a moment, looking over at Zack, who was standing as close to her as he could to try and hear Cody.

"Where are his parents?"

"His dad is at the hotel, he's a rich business man. We're in a condo overlooking the bay."

Carrey looked out the window, shocked. "O-okay, son, just be safe. Have fun."

That easy? "Thanks mom."

"Zack wants to talk to you," she held the phone out to Zack, who took it like it was made of solid gold and put it to his ear.

"Cody?"

But Cody had already hung up. Disappointed at that, Zack dropped the phone to the desk, and returned to his bed, closing the door behind him, and covering himself in covers.

Back in the condo, Cody set the phone down and turned to look at Dustin, taking in his soft posture. He sat on the edge of the couch with a sweet smile on his face, his hands clasped together. "Hey."

"I'm good for tonight. What do you want to do?"

"Cuddle after we swim in the pool. Come on Cody, let's go." He jumped up and ran to the sliding glass doors, opening them and leaping nude for all the world to see into the pool. Cody followed him, not jumping in, but wading, slipping into the water carefully. Dustin swam to him and kissed Cody on the lips, pushing their bodies flush against one another, and Cody shuddered from how Dustin felt.

"The water is really nice," Cody said. The sun, just starting to set, shone over the bay, and looked beautiful and strange. Dustin nodded.

"So are you. Thanks for letting me suck you earlier."

Cody giggled. "It was my pleasure, really. I wanted you to do it, I just wouldn't have asked."

"I want to do it again, maybe later, before we go to bed. We have all night, so let's just have some fun." And Dustin swam away. Cody dove below the surface, reveling in the water.

They swam together until the sun was set, dragging their tired bodies back out of the pool to dry off and relax on the couch.

Cody pulled Dustin to him, shrouding them in a blanket. The sliding door was open, the breeze that drifted in soft and quiet, calm and soothing to them. Dustin was warm, kissing Cody on the cheek, lying on top. He had an erection, and it rubbed on Cody's belly. Cody's hands rubbed up and down Dustin's back, touching the top of his bum but never coming to rest there. Cody knew what Dustin had down there, and itched to touch it, but he restrained himself. He needed to be sweet to Dustin, and only do what Dustin wanted.

But that didn't stop Cody from wanting it.


	3. Plum Wine

There was a stillness here, up in this lavish condo, as Cody and Dustin cuddled. They hadn't moved much in the last hour, just kissing and speaking in low tones.

Soon though, Dustin pulled away from Cody, saying, "I have something to show you." He went into the kitchen, fishing in a cupboard for something. "No, shoot." He went to the refrigerator.

Cody stood, pulling the blanket with him and wrapped it about his body. Dustin smiled as he pulled a bottle out of the fridge, beaming over at Cody.

"What is that?" Cody asked.

"Plum wine. My dad always has it. It tastes like fruit juice, come on, have some." He held the bottle out to Cody, but Cody was bit leery.

"Come on Cody, live a little."

Cody thought a moment, but took the bottle lightly, unscrewing the lid and sniffing it. It sure smelled like fermented plums, of that Cody was sure.

"Take a drink."

"We're too young for this, Dustin."

"Come on; drink it, just a sip, please?"

Cody held his nose and took a tiny drink, but was surprised that it was sweet. He let go of his nose, taking a swallow, and another, before he handed it back to Dustin.

"You're a bad influence," Cody said, hiccupping once, holding the blanket loosely. He felt fire in his belly. Dustin took a drink as well, putting the bottle on the table and pushing the blanket off of Cody's shoulder, hugging Cody as hard as he could.

"Let's get drunk tonight," whispered Dustin, his breath hot on Cody's chest.

Cody kissed his head softly. "Bad boy. Why do you want me drunk, are you going to take advantage of me?"

Dustin looked up at Cody. "I was hoping the opposite, actually."

Cody's erection throbbed. "We don't have to be drunk for that though. Let's just do it regardless of our inebriated state, have tons of fun, and do it again when our strength comes back."

Dustin kissed Cody and grabbed the bottle, pulling away from Cody and walking back over to the couch. "Come on Cody, you can drink it while I take care of that." He pointed at Cody's erection.

Cody groaned, hastening to pick the blanket off the floor and slumping on the couch beside Dustin. He put his arm over Dustin's shoulders, taking the bottle away from him with a whispered, "You're too young for that," and took another drink.

Dustin grinned. "Am I too young for this?" He took Cody's erection in his hand, kissing down Cody's chest and belly.

"Yes," Cody whispered, dropping his hand on the back of Dustin's head, and he moaned when Dustin slid his foreskin down, sucking the head of Cody's cock into his mouth. Cody took another drink, resting his head back and letting Dustin have his fun. This was going to be a good night.

Cody grunted, looking up at the ceiling, staring at the lights. Dustin was amazing with his tongue, and the wine was making his head swirl a bit. This was exotic, far better than his first encounter with Dustin's mouth, and that had been wonderful.

"I want to fuck you Dustin," Cody whispered.

Dustin stopped and looked up at Cody. "Okay."

That brought Cody out of his haze a bit. "Later, finish sucking it."

Dustin blushed but obeyed, and Cody moaned, grabbing a fistful of hair and pulling it up towards himself. He drank some more, gasping from the tongue, moaning from the depth that Dustin let it go to. This boy wasn't holding anything back, and Cody could hear him choking himself a bit, trying so hard to give Cody as much pleasure as was possible.

"After I cum, you're going to masturbate for me, alright? I want to watch you. Then, we'll see how tight you are."

It felt like someone else was talking for Cody, but he knew that he had said it. It just felt right. Dustin nodded around Cody's erection. His fingers were back to squeezing at Cody's balls in that wonderfully painful way. It hurt but Cody wanted it, wanted that beautiful ache, to feel the power he got from this boy, and the power he gave back.

His oral sex session lasted for a few minutes before he dragged Dustin off, still holding a fistful of hair, dropping the bottle of the floor so that he could rub his erection, just as he came across Dustin's face, moaning as it happened. He let Dustin go, slumping back as the boy licked Cody's cum off his face, red with embarrassment, but he looked happy.

He kissed Cody and stood. "Want to touch it?" He put his butt in Cody's face.

"No," Cody slapped Dustin on the ass, "sit down and jack off for me. Come on."

Dustin shook his head, instead turning and showing his erection to Cody. "Suck it."

Cody grinned. "I won't me bery good. I think I'm drunk."

Dustin smiled and started to rub himself, putting his hand on the side of Cody's face. Cody grabbed his thighs, pulling him onto the couch, and took all of Dustin's cock into his mouth. Dustin moaned as Cody got to work, his experience outweighing his inebriation, and he made sure that Dustin's first blow job was his best.

Dustin was moaning, pulling on Cody's head with shaking hands…


	4. Dustin's First Time

Cody sucked Dustin's cock for a few seconds before he pushed Dustin away and said, "Jack off for me, I told you what to do."

Dustin fell to the couch, giggling and moaning, "Codyy, come on!" But he gave in, rubbing up the length of his little erection. It was only about four inches, and his balls were tight. He had his legs up, his face was a permanent smile, and he was gasping under Cody's gaze.

Cody reached down for the bottle of wine, which, in his haste to cum, had been dropped on its side. Thankfully, the top had been screwed on it, so the wine inside was still unspilled. Cody opened it and took a drink, staring at Dustin. Cody had an erection again, a painful one, one that he longed to thrust into Dustin, as forceful as that sounded. He wanted to fuck Dustin hard, to see what it felt like, but then, he didn't want to hurt Dustin at all. He wanted Dustin to enjoy himself, to feel happy and needed, but Dustin was so tight and hot. Cody grabbed the bottom of his right thigh, dropping the bottle of wine off the couch once more, and kissed Dustin on the belly.

"You're so good Dustin." He could see Dustin staring at his erection, his mouth open just a little. "You're a good boy."

Dustin blushed. This was so uncharacteristic of Cody and he knew it. He was used to being the girl, to being a slut, being forced and dominated, but this felt so good. It felt good to want Dustin.

"I want to fuck you."

Dustin moaned, speeding his hand up, trying to get off. He wanted to be good for Cody, to give him a show.

"Do you want me to fuck you?"

Dustin nodded furiously. "Please Cody, do it!" He pulled his legs up more so that Cody could see his hole.

"Cum for me then. Cum for me and I might do it."

Dustin nodded again, looking down at Cody's erection and licking his lips. He wanted this so bad, but he wasn't even close to cumming.

Cody felt as though he was Zack, and Dustin was him, a major role reversal for sure, but it had Cody harder than he had been in a while. He loved the noises Dustin was making, the little erotic moans, his pained expression. It was wonderful.

Cody dropped low over Dustin's little cock, and licked his balls, whispering, "Are you going to cum for me?"

"Huh, yes Cody!"

Another lick. "Hurry then." Cody licked lower, just grazing Dustin's hole, and licking up past his balls again. Another lick. "I want to get in you Dustin. You don't want me to wait, do you?"

Dustin shook his head.

"Cum then."

He licked Dustin's balls again, and that was all Dustin needed, moaning as he came across his belly. Cody licked it all off, smiling as he swallowed it, and put his hand on Dustin's belly. "You sure you want more?" He asked. He really wanted to get inside of Dustin, to see what it felt like. He had always gotten it, and although he had been sucked off, he knew that it had to be different to do the fucking.

There was a voice that called to him, his rational side, lost under his drunken haze, and it told him to be careful, not to do the things that Zack had done. But he was drunk, and Dustin looked really good, soft and tasty and warm, and Cody wanted to get it.

"Want me to suck your dick again?" Dustin asked, apprehension obvious in his voice. "Or do you want to do more?"

"More." Cody looked between Dustin's open legs, down at his hole again, which was tightly constricted. Dustin blushed.

"I want to taste you Dustin."

"It's open fo-for you, Cody, go ahead." Dustin gasped as Cody put a hand under his back to lift him, and examined Dustin's hole. This was new, seeing as Cody had never gotten the chance to really look at this end of a person much. Dustin was very clean and tight. His hole was reacting to the scrutiny, flexing in a bit. Cody touched Dustin's hole with his finger, forgetting that the boy needed lube. Just before he made a bad choice, he remembered what it felt like, and sucked his finger into his mouth, getting it nice and wet, and pushed the tip of his finger into Dustin's hole.

Dustin moaned from deep in his throat, gripping the edge of the couch with white knuckles.

"How is that Dustin?" Cody asked.

"Um, it hurts, just a little. I can take it though."

"Because I haven't even started yet. If you can't take a finger, than you can't take me." Dustin looked down at Cody's erection, moaning as Cody pushed another inch of his finger in. "Trust me."

"Push it all the way in Cody, I'm fine. I'm strong."

Cody chuckled, whispering, "It isn't about strength," as he obliged Dustin, grinding his finger in all the way, and Dustin moaned from the feel of it.

"You're really tight Dustin." Cody felt his erection straining, oh so ready to be thrusted into Dustin, to make him gasp and squeal, but Cody held himself back. "Do you want another finger?"

Dustin nodded.

"Do you have any lubricant here, maybe some lotion?"

Dustin blushed hard. "I have some, uh, moisturizer, that I masturbate with."

"Where."

"U-under my pillow." Dustin pointed across to the couch by the sliding doors.

Cody nodded and pulled his finger out slowly. He stood and walked to the couch, tossing Dustin's pillow aside and retrieving the bottle. It was glass, and a deep purple. It looked expensive.

"What is this shit?" Cody asked, again surprised at his language. This so so unlike him. He opened it.

"It's from South Africa." Cody nodded as he upended the bottle on his fingers, capping it up and putting it on Dustin's belly.

"Hold that will you buddy?"

Dustin nodded. Cody put his dripping fingers to Dustin's hole, so ready for dominion, and pushed two fingers to the rim of Dustin's hole. He looked deep into Dustin's eyes.

"Are you ready for this? Think for a moment."

Dustin looked like he was about to think, but Cody, antsy and needy, started to push forward, and Dustin moaned as he took it, his knuckles tight against the edge of the couch again. "C-Cody," he whispered.

"Shh, buddy, I know it hurts."

Oh wow Dustin was tight. Cody wanted it so bad, but he was having trouble now. He was starting to ignore the idea that he needed to be slow.

He had trouble getting both fingers all the way in, so he resorted to half way, just pushing in to his interphalangeal joints, and pulled back slowly, pushing back in steady. He was grinding his fingers, taking his time, keeping eye contact, making sure Dustin was ready. Dustin was hard again, his little erection dashing precum across his belly, over the hand that Cody had returned to steady Dustin. Cody's own erection was hot and ready, his foreskin retracted a bit, painful and hot for the thrust.

Cody worked Dustin over for a minute or two before he pushed his fingers all the way in, all the way to the knuckle, and Dustin came, dropping his head back against the couch as he grunted, his voice soft and gasping.

"Lightweight," Cody chuckled, "lick it up, don't let that go to waste."

Dustin breathed hard for a moment, gasping still as Cody finger fucked him, before he nodded, wiping his belly with quaking fingers and licking them. He stared at Cody's fingers, then his cock, wondering how he would ever fit that in his ass.

"C-Cody?"

"'Sup buddy?"

"A-are you going to, huh, fit inside of me?"

"What do you mean?" Cody looked up at Dustin.

"Your cock is HUGE!"

"You have no idea," Cody grinned. "We'll work it in."

Dustin groaned. "Well, hurry, before I get nervous."

Cody kissed his belly. "You'll be fine Dustin, I'll be nice to you."

"Just do it now, uh, C-Cody, please? I can't wait."

"Alright." Cody pulled his fingers out and grabbed the bottle of moisturizer, taking off the cap and pouring a bit on his throbbing cock. It was cool, soothing the fire in his mind, and in his loins. He needed this sex, oh so bad. He needed to dominate Dustin, to make him cum again. Cody poured a bit into Dustin's hole, closing the bottle and tossing it hard across the room.

"On your back, or on your knees?"

"What?" Dustin quirked his face up at the question.

"How should I put it in?"

"I don't care, just hurry, please!"

"Don't you cry, boy, alright?" Cody pulled Dustin to him, spreading those lean and supple thighs and putting the head of his cock to Dustin's hole.

"I won't cry!" Dustin said, his voice high and tense. His hands were ever tight on the couch, holding on for dear life.

Cody felt the heat, and pushed slowly forward, yearning for more, and he ground the head on his cock hard into Dustin, moaning from how tight it was.

"Oh god Cody, you ARE huge."

Cody pushed on Dustin, putting hands on his belly, along the sides, closing his eyes a moment in concentration. Already he wanted to cum from the heat, and how tight it was.

He grunted, digging in another inch, and looked at Dustin. The boy's eyes were open, staring at the ceiling, his eyes full of tears.

"Dustin?"

He looked at Cody. "I-I'm okay, Cody."

Cody pressed forward, not sinking in, just leaning his weight forward, and asked, "Are you sure?"

"More!"

Cody obliged him, giving another thick inch before he had to slow down again. Three inches in, and Cody already wanted to cum. Cody pulled back, and rocked forward, shoving another inch in, and Dustin squirmed.

"Steady Dustin, it's alright."

"But you're gunna make me cum!"

Cody chuckled, whispering, "Shh buddy," and thrust forward sharply, and Dustin did cum again, grunting, his voice high and soft.

"Good boy," Cody whispered, thrusting forward again, and Dustin cried out. Tears were streaming down his face, either from how much he liked it, or how much it hurt; Cody didn't know. But he gave another inch, feeling the inside of Dustin's belly pushing at his cock. He held that slender waist, kissing Dustin's belly occasionally. Cody got his knees under him to thrust better, and did so slowly, adding inches at an exaggerated pace, looking up into Dustin's eyes.

"Good boy," Cody whispered again. "You're doing so well, making me happy." He thrust extra hard. "Do you like making me happy?"

"Y-yes, Cody!" Dustin moaned.

"Do you want to cum again?"

Dustin nodded.

Cody pushed it in as deep as it would go. "That's the hilt. How does that feel?"

"Amazing!" Dustin's tears were big and heavy, dripping down off of his nose.

"Does it hurt?"

Another nod. "But I'm a big boy, I-I can take it!"

"Yes you are a big boy." Cody pulled back, almost all the way out, and shoved it all the way back in. "You are a big boy."

"Cody!" Dustin cried out as he came yet again, but this time there wasn't anything to let out. Cody could feel his muscles contract in a painful and exotic way, squeezing Cody's erection hard. It was almost Cody's downfall, but he maintained his stamina, and thrust in long and deep.

"Do you want me to cum inside of you Dustin?"

A pained nod.

"Because I'm close. I hope you can hold it in you, because I don't think your dad wants stains on his shit!"

"I will! Please cum Cody, I want to feel it!"

Cody ground forward. "But I'm not done."

"Please, I can't handle more!"

"This hurts?"

"Yea, but I'm going to cum again!"

Cody grinned, finding this lovely through his sex induced haze. "Cum if you need to Dustin."

"Cody!" And somehow, Dustin's tired body expelled a bit of cum as he locked up, his muscles contracting beautifully.

This was all that Cody could handle, and he swore as he came into Dustin, thrusted all the way in, pulling on the boy's sides. He rocked forward a few times to empty himself all the way, his eyes half lidded with ecstasy, and he looked down at Dustin. Dustin was sobbing, wiping at his eyes, trying not to look sad, but it wasn't working.

"What's wrong Dustin?" Cody asked, pulling his cock out slowly and crawling up Dustin's body, lying against him and laying little kisses on his cheek.

"It wa-was just so nice of you Cody, I loved it, so much!"

He was trying to look away, trying to ignore that his virginity was gone, for he was glad that Cody had taken it.

Cody kissed him. "It's alright buddy, don't cry. You were great! I know you liked it 'cause you came so much."

Dustin giggled, letting Cody wipe his tears away. "It's just so new. I loved it, yeah."

There was a hollow feeling now that Cody was out of him, and he could feel the cum inside of him, pushed in deep by Cody's cock. But he felt alright, sweaty, tired as hell, but it was wonderful to feel this way.

"I want to do it again sometime, Cody, can we?"

Cody grinned and kissed Dustin on the lips. "Definitely, but let's rest first." He pulled the blanket from the bottom of the couch and wrapped them up in it.

Dustin snuggled into him, rearranging himself so that he was on top of Cody, his head rested on Cody's neck. Cody rubbed up and down his back, kissing Dustin where he could, and whispered, "Do you want to talk?"

"I can feel your heart beating."

Okay…

"Yeah, that's what it does."

"I love you Cody." He looked up into Cody's eyes. "I know we just met, but I love you. I feel like I've always known you."

"Love you too Dustin." Cody kissed him again.

"I hope you never have to leave, that we can just relax up here forever."

He dropped his head against Cody's chest again. "Please don't leave me. I need you to be my friend."

Now it was Cody's turn to cry.

"I won't leave you buddy."

Cody stayed up for the rest of the night, just feeling Dustin rested against him, breathing quietly, soft and warm against his skin, and felt a love like he never had before, all for this boy…


	5. Dirty Boy

He shook Dustin at about five thirty, whispering, "I have to get to school buddy."

Dustin simply made a grumpy noise and didn't move.

He shook Dustin again, and said, "Come on buddy, get up."

"No Cody, stay here."

"I can't miss school Dustin, I have an immaculate record, and cannot mess it up."

Dustin sighed. "Let me call a driver really quick."

But he still didn't move, instead snuggling in deeper. Cody kissed him on the top of his head, and whispered, "I don't want to leave either, buddy trust me. We have tonight though, and the night after. Just wait 'till the weekend, I'll be yours all day." Dustin looked up at him.

"But you have to promise to come back today." His eyes held an earnest hope, a soft desperation, and Cody nodded.

"I'd never lie to you."

Dustin kissed him and pushed himself up, stretching as he tried to stand, and winced. "My butt hurts."

Cody grinned. "Sorry buddy, but you'll get used to it. The first two or three times will hurt, but after that, you'll start to really like it."

Dustin nodded. "So we are going to do it again?"

"Right after I get off school."

Dustin blushed. "You'd better not be joking. I'll be ready for that." He yawned again. "Gosh I'm tired. Want to eat before you leave?"

Cody was still a bit buzzed off the wine, but his belly was rumbling all the same, so he nodded. "Do you get room service?"

"No, but the driver can get something while we drop you off. I'll call him right now." He pulled himself away from the couch, holding himself from the cold air of the condo, and trundled into the kitchen to get the phone, limping just a bit.

He called his driver and went back to the couch, leaning against Cody and pulling some of the blanket over himself, shivering as he settled back in.

"It'll be about thirty minutes before he's here. What do you want to do?"

"Shower. We're both a bit sweaty from last night."

Dustin nodded. "And I have cum on the inside of my legs! Some of it came out of me after you finished."

Cody pushed his hand between Dustin's thighs, making a blush break out across Dustin's face, and put his fingers to Dustin's hole, feeling his thighs, and sure enough, they were sticky.

He pushed his fingers against Dustin's hole, whispering, "Yeah, you are a bit dirty. Dirty boys need to be cleaned." He pushed a finger into Dustin, and the boy moaned, leaning his weight back more, spreading his thighs for Cody.

"Are you a dirty boy?"

"Y-yes I am Cody."

He kissed Dustin on the back. "Better go turn the shower on then, dirty boy."

"Yes Cody."

But he didn't try to stand, for Cody's finger was pushing in slowly, not slick, painful, but it felt perfect. "I'm hard Dustin; do you want to be even more dirty?"

He moaned from Cody's finger, and whispered, "Don't you have to go to school?"

"Yeah. But you're really tight."

Dustin whimpered. His hands were wrapped about each other, and his belly was taut.

"You can suck me off in the shower; do you want to do that? Do you want to make me happy before school?"

"Yeah."

"Get up then, go turn the shower on." Cody pulled his finger out of Dustin and pushed on his back. "Hurry up boy. I have to go." Cody watched Dustin weave around the couches parading about the living room, glancing back at Cody with a nervous smile as he slipped into the bathroom, and the shower was turned on. Cody felt odd, surprised by his new relationship, and how much control he was exerting over Dustin. What was even more strange was how accepting Dustin was about it all, how much he seemed to want to please Cody.

So Cody rose, thinking about his luck for falling into this situation as he pushed his way into the shower with Dustin, walking around the couches, sliding his hand up the door frame when he reached it, dropping his hand on Dustin's shoulder to pull the boy close. He kissed Dustin on the cheek once before he pushed him forward, into the cascading water, into the heat. Dustin gasped as Cody pushed him to his knees, looking up for instructions.

"Wash it and start sucking, if you want to. You don't have to suck me off now; it can wait 'till later."

Dustin gave a quick nod and reached for the soap, lathering his hands up. He passed the bar of soap to Cody and took Cody's erection in hand, rubbing it up and down slowly. He cleaned Cody's balls, and his thighs, spreading his little hands around while Cody washed his chest.

"You know what, stand up and put your hands on the wall," Cody ordered. "You need to be washed, dirty boy."

Dustin stood shakily, nodding quickly, pushing his hands into the wall and leaning his behind out for Cody. He groaned as Cody went to his knees, rubbing the bar of soap against Dustin's hole, using the water to clean his thighs. He kissed Dustin's cheeks softly and used his tongue in the middle. It was the first time Dustin had felt a tongue there, caressing his hole roughly, and he gasped Cody's name out. His face was pushed against the wall, and breathed nonsense there, his eyes closed in concentration.

"Dirty boy." Cody's voice came drifting up from behind him. "You taste so good. But," Cody pulled away and stood. "I have to go." Dustin turned his head about, still feeling Cody's hands on his bum, and the head of Cody's cock ground into Dustin's cheek.

"A-are you going to put it in again Cody?"

Cody smiled at him. "If I didn't have to go, yes." Cody held his cock, and pushed it against Dustin's hole, just resting, not breaching yet.

"Use lube Cody, if you're going to, p-please, it hurts a lot."

"Just pushed at the outside like that?"

"You're really big!" Cody pushed even farther forward, and the head of his cock started to go in.

"But you want it?"

"HUH, yes!"

Cody got the head of his cock in, dry but for the water, and Dustin moaned, "Coddyyy!"

Cody put his hands on Dustin's shoulders, whispering, "We have about fifteen minutes," as he pushed his cock in deeper, shoving it in up to his balls. Dustin gave on of his shuttering little moans and came hard, his muscles clenching.

He whispered, "C-Cody! You're too big!"

Cody pulled back and thrust in again, setting his rhythm up, getting in as deep as his cock could go. "I am. I am big. But you want it," he thrust hard again, "don't you."

"Yes Cody!" Dustin's little hands were on the wall, steadying himself from what Cody was doing to him. "It hurts though!"

"Is it too big?"

"N-no!" Dusting moaned from another sharp thrust. "I m-mean, yes, it's, just, I-I need lube!"

"Oh boy," Cody's hands slid down Dustin's sides, along that soft and smooth back, and grabbed his hips. He looked down at his prize, grunting savagely. "You'll survive, won't you buddy?"

"Yes!"

"Yeah," another savage grunt. "Yeah! Tell me you love me."

"Cody!" Dustin moaned against the wall, breathing heavy and deep through his mouth. He came again from the abuse.

"Say it!"

"I love you Cody! I love you!"

"Yeah…"


	6. Behind My Back

Cody looked at his watch and swore; he had about two minutes to get ready. So he pulled back out, turning Dustin around and hugging him. Dustin gave Cody a positively devastated look, as though Cody had killed his cat or something.

"You'll get the rest later."

"Uh-huh. Why'd you stop?" Dustin looked up at him, frowning.

"I was just marking my territory." That was something Zack would have said. Cody shook his head, trying to clear the last of the wine out of his mind, trying to think clearly.

"Well, your territory needs lube. You're too big to just take, Cody. I mean, I love it, but, um…" He blushed deeper

"Get some lube then." Dustin blushed.

"Where?"

Cody pulled away from Dustin to turn the water off, knowing he had forgotten to condition, but he would survive for it.

"At the store. Use self-checkout." Cody used the towel to dry himself, and pulled Dustin to him, slathering the towel about the boy, and kissing him on the cheek.

"Come on though, I have to go."

Dustin went out into the living room, pulling his pants off the couch and sliding them up his legs. "Don't you wear underwear?" Cody asked him.

Dustin shook his head. "No, why, do you?"

Cody nodded in question. "Yes, I do?" He opened his bag and got out fresh, although wrinkled from their night in confinement, clothes, pants and a shirt or two, and applied them about his body.

Cody put his shoes on, just slipping his feet in under the laces; he didn't feel like tying them right now, and looked at Dustin.

"Ready?"

A shy nod, Dustin's favorite response, and he walked toward the door. They rode the elevator down in silence, walking out into the lobby just as the driver was walking toward the elevator to call them. He smiled at Dustin, nodding at Cody, and asked, "Where to?"

Cody told him where the school was, shifting his bag onto his arm, and walked out behind Dustin. What he saw stunned him.

There was a black Rolls-Royce parked out here, one that the driver was walking toward. He pulled the back door open so that they could climb in, and Dustin did so eagerly. Cody followed with apprehension, feeling the smooth leather under his fingers. It was black with red neon lights inside, wood panels, blacked out windows and a glass panel in the middle that was also black.

"He can't hear us unless I push that button." Dustin pointed at it. "So don't be shy."

Cody looked around, letting his bag fall to the floor. He settled into the seat, buckling up, and Dustin rested against him, also buckled. "This, is-"

"You like it? This is one of the boring cars. My dad has a McLaren F1!"

Cody had no idea what that was, but he smiled as if he did. "Those are cool."

Silence as they took off to a smooth ride, the suspension doing its job well, and Cody asked softly, "Do you feel as if I took advantage of you? Did I hurt you?" He had had that question burning quietly in his mind all night.

Dustin grabbed his hand, and wrapped their fingers together. "You hurt me, yeah, but it was a good hurt. I know that it was necessary to feel close to you."

"But I didn't force you into that, did I? You wanted it?" Cody's voice was a vicious whisper, and his eyes held Dustin's with savage intensity.

"You see," he continued quickly, "I was drunk, and I kinda still am, so I wasn't really controlling myself. You said it hurt, when we were in the shower, and I want to know if you want it."

Dustin looked confused and worried, his eyes and lips trembling, as if he was on the verge of crying. "I wanted it Cody, b-believe me, please don't say you're going to leave!"

"I won't, I just don't want to do anything to damage you."

"You didn't, I know what it would be like. Or, er, I guessed?"

"You were crying Dustin. I know what it feels like when it hurts, and you were hurting."

Dustin looked almost desperate as he said, "I wanted it, Cody, please don't doubt it. I wanted it, even if it hurt! I'd do it again right now, if it would make you happy."

"But would it make you happy?"

Dustin stared at Cody as if this was a revelation.

"We haven't even known one another 24 hours, you know." Cody squeezed Dustin's hand. "Why did you want me to go up to your condo?"

"You were crying, and you looked so sad, and lonely, but you were so beautiful, for being so sad, you know? I don't have a lot of friends, just a boy who lives at the condo, but I hardly see him. I had friends in school, but they're in Cali, so I had to leave them. And by dad never comes to see me. It gets lonely when no one wants to talk to you, when they think you're just some dumb kid that has nothing to do."

"Whoa, who said that to you? I hope I haven't given you the impression that I think that way?"

"No Cody," Dustin giggled nervously. "You've been amazing to me."

"All that stuff though, you'll find other friends, I promise. I will be back tonight after school, even if I have to walk from home." He kissed Dustin, not caring if the driver could see them.

"Promise."

Dustin gave him a sad smile, much too sad for a boy of twelve, and nodded.

"And I know how it is to miss a father; my dad is in a band. He divorced mom and left for the road. We see him about once a year, if we're lucky."

"I'm sorry."

He kissed Dustin on the nose, whispering, "Don't be." He could see the buildings behind Dustin, and knew that he was close to the school, close to his temporary departure from Dustin. He would have to see Zack, and hoped there wouldn't be any fall out. Wordless minutes passed and they were rolling up to the school. Cody, as he unbuckled and went to get out, could see people staring at the car, and wondered after their reactions that he was in it.

He hugged Dustin, and said, "I'll see you later buddy."

Dustin hugged him back, whispering, "You promised, don't lie to me. Let me give you my phone number so you can call me." Cody nodded, pulling away and leaning on the car. He stepped back from the car when Dustin gave him a little piece of paper with his number and name, the 'i' dotted with a little heart. Dustin stared at Cody for a moment before he waved and closed the door. Cody watched the car swoop away, wondering for a moment why he had forgotten to get Dustin's phone number, but indeed; he promised, and Cody Martin didn't go back on a promise.

He ignored the stares, and the questions about who's car that was, for he didn't care about all that. He didn't want Dustin for his wealth, or even his youth and beauty. There was something sad and strange about Dustin that drew Cody to him, something that made the boy exotic. Everything else was just a plus. Cody thought about that sad smile Dustin had given him as he fought his way to the locker he shared with Zack, pushing past the hordes of students milling all around. Zack was standing there, probably not waiting for him, but he felt Cody beside him and looked around.

"Cody!" Zack reached for him, but Cody put his hand on Zack's belly, hating himself for the erection that sprung up at how Zack felt.

"I'm mad at you Zack." He pushed himself up close to Zack so that he could get into their locker, glancing at Zack's lips. He could feel Zack lean into him, feel his body, hot and needy, closer than it had been in that last day, an eternal day, it seemed. The fire in Zack's eyes was making Cody melt. "Go away Zack." And this was the moment, no matter how much he was going to try and act like he was mad, that Cody forgave Zack for what had happened. He could feel Zack breathing on him, his breath sweet smelling and soft. His hand pressed innocently into Cody's thigh, his other hand, touching the side of the locker, rubbed on Cody's chest. Cody wanted nothing more than to kiss Zack on the lips, his haughty lips, parted a bit to ease his breathing. Zack gave off a lot of heat, and Cody's skin yearned to feel him again.

"But I made a mistake Cody, I want to say I'm, so, so sorry! I know what I did was wrong, but you have to forgive me, you're my brother, you're everything to me!" He whispered this with his face up close to Cody, looking into his eyes. Cody had been digging in their locker for a moment, but he stopped.

"I-I don't know Zack." He longed to taste Zack again, to kiss his lips, and suck his cock, and pleasure him. He went back to how he had been before he met Dustin, all in the space of thirty seconds. "How do I know you're telling me the truth? How do I know you aren't lying to get back on my good side, and then you intend to do it again?"

Zack grabbed Cody and pulled him closer, pushing their foreheads together, and their, well, everything, together, whispering. "You know me better than that. I love you more than I love me, Cody, and I made a mistake, I know you know it was a mistake."

In front of everyone that could happen to be watching, Cody threw caution to the wind and kissed Zack, kissed those haughty lips, and moaned low in his throat. He pulled back and whispered, "I'm still mad at you, you just look so good right now." Cody giggled.

Zack grinned. "You smell different. You smell like sex, but I can tell you've had a shower or two. What happened while you were gone?"

Still wanting to be mad, Cody looked around them, sighed, and slammed the locker. "Follow me," he said, grabbing Zack's hand and pulling them toward their first class, where, save for the teacher, who smiled at them as they entered, was mercilessly alone of students. They sat in the back, on chairs that they pulled close together, and rubbed legs as they sat close.

"I met a boy at the mall, and went back to his condo."

"Condo?" Zack's eyebrow shot up.

Cody giggled again. "It was nice. Be good and I'll show you. But we, um, had, some, uh, sex."

"You fucked him!"

"And I got drunk!" Cody said proudly.

Zack leaned away, impressed, and smiled, hitting Cody lightly with his shoulder. "How was it? Did you like it?"

"I felt like I was you! It feels good to be in charge."

"Right?" Zack was grinning, apprehension obvious in his face, but he looked glad of something, as if he had found something that was long lost.

"I missed you Cody. I know it was only a day, but it felt like forever! I hate being away from you."

"Be nice then! I want you, and only you to be the one to tell me what to do, alright? I love you too Zack, and I want us to be together. I missed you as well, alright? I want to be with you, for you, can we do that? Can we just be brothers again?"

"You mean 'just' as in-"

"Oh no, still fuck a lot, but in other ways. Oh no, no no no, I need some of that dick again."

That made Zack blush. "You'll get as much dick as you want, Cody, trust in that." He grabbed Cody's leg under the table, high up on his thigh, and squeezed so hard that Cody moaned. "So when can I meet this new boy of yours?"

"Be good today and maybe you'll see him soon. You had better kiss my ass today Zack Martin, be incredibly nice to me, no matter how much you want to be, well, you."

"Abrasive?"

"Uncouth." People began to filter in steadily, seeing as class was about to begin, and Cody needed to move away from Zack, for he was seated at the front of the class. "We'll talk later, okay?" He searched Zack's eyes, hitching a lovely smile on his face, and Zack nodded.

The day passed, and they talked sporadically. There was a heavy tension that hung between them, something that was meta-sexual, an overarching and almost painful silence that they wanted to fill with noise. Zack boarded the bus to home, back to the hotel, and Cody called Dustin, asking him to meet them at the hotel to meet Zack and hang out. Cody had an extracurricular activity, so he would be home later, maybe at 6.30.

He told Dustin that he could meet Zack there at about 4.00, and hoped that Zack would like Dustin.

So Zack sat in the lobby, waiting for Dustin, wondering if he was as cute as Cody had said Cody had detailed their night together, and Zack had been envious, but couldn't really believe that Dustin was as cute as Cody had detailed.

In the lobby, sitting on the cushions, Zack didn't know that Dustin had forgotten what Cody had said about Cody being to the hotel later. And when Dustin arrived, he saw a blonde head over on the couch, and snuck up behind.

"Cody?"

Zack turned about, seeing an adorable boy with blonde hair and bright eyes, and fell in love. "Yeah?"

"It's Dustin! Do you not recognize me?"

Zack stood as Dustin walked around the couch and embraced him. "Of course I recognize you buddy, I'm just glad to see you is all."

Dustin pulled back and beamed at Zack. Can we go up and see Zack? I really wanna meet him."

Zack thought then that it would be good to not lie about who he was, but he saw a slim opportunity to get what he wanted from this boy. "Zack's at a friend's house, buddy, we can still go up though."

Dustin nodded. Knowing that this could be a ruse that Cody had put Dustin on to, Zack was quick to whisk the boy off to the elevator.

Dustin was quiet, but bubbled with energy and excitement, clearly glad to be in the presence of who he thought as Cody, and Zack was okay with that. The boy stood against him, leaning most of his weight on Zack, his hand on Zack's shoulder, hugging him. Zack had one of his overwhelming erections, thick and uncomfortable at this point, and he longed to seduce this boy and punish him for being mistaken.

In the suite, alone with Dustin, Zack really wanted to let Cody have his fun with this boy, to have his little relationship, and be free to have young love, but the eyes Dustin was giving Zack made Zack consider otherwise. Bedroom eyes, Zack would have called them, had he been speaking.

"Our bedroom is there," Zack said dropping his bag by the door, quite sure that Dustin would recognize the differences between Zack and Cody. Cody was slimmer and an inch taller, if that, and Zack was chubby and stocky. Zack knew this was quite apparent, his belly pushing against his shirt, but Dustin didn't notice.

"What do you want to do?" Dustin asked Zack, standing by the kitchen table apprehensively, his little feet pointed, hands together, an expression of beautiful innocence. Zack grinned.

"Maybe finish off where we started in the shower this morning," Zack said, thinking back to what Cody had told him.

Dustin blushed.

Zack stepped forward and grabbed Dustin by the shoulder. "Turn around buddy, go in my bedroom. I want you."

Dustin nodded fervently, his little eyes glancing down towards Zack's dick, his hands covering his little erection. He turned about and, marched by Zack went into the bedroom.

"My bed is on the right, that's Zack's bed." Zack felt odd pointing at his own bed as though it wasn't, and he couldn't believe that this boy wasn't noticing that he was clearly not Cody, but Zack was going to take all the advantage that he could of this boy. "Get naked and get in bed. On your hands and knees this time."

Dustin was naked in a flash, his young body supple and tight, and Zack moaned, knowing that what was in store would be wonderful. Dustin climbed up onto Cody's bed, looking over at Zack's cock as it was unleashed from his pants, and moaned, his mouth hanging open in wonder.

"I-it looks bigger than it was earlier!"

Zack glanced at his cock and grinned. "You had had some wine buddy; you can't be certain how big it was. And when we were in the bathroom at the mall, I had my shorts on."

"But your belly is bigger too! You can't tell me it isn't, C-Cody!"

"Look into my eyes. I told you I wouldn't lie to you." Cody's honesty was really his downfall, as he had told Zack everything about what had happened with Dustin, even their conversation in the limo.

Dustin still looked doubtful, and it took a moment, but he nodded.

"You want this dick in you?"

"S-slower than yesterday, C-Cody, I can't believe I took all that!"

Zack had the benefit of being a solid inch longer and thicker than his brother, topping out at eight inches long, thick and powerful. Dustin didn't know that he was about to take more, even as his rational mind tried to accept that Zack was Cody, that he wasn't being lied to.

Zack climbed onto the bed, about to claim his prize, touching that smooth ass, moaning from how Dustin felt under his fingers. Zack pushed him so that his little butt was in the air, admiring Dustin's little hole, and knew that he would have trouble being slow.

Zack sucked two fingers into his mouth and was quick to touch that tight little hole, watching it flex in the light, feeling naughty and elated that he was about to fuck his brother's boyfriend. He pushed his middle finger into Dustin, moaning from how tight the boy was, grinning at the little gasp that Dustin let out. Oh yeah, he couldn't wait.

Zack pulled his finger out, minding Dustin's little voice, and spat on his hand, pulling his foreskin down and getting his cock slick and ready. This would be good.

"You're gunna get it boy," Zack whispered menacingly, putting the head of his cock against that tight little hole, and grunted as he pushed forward. The heat was amazing as it rested there, and then he started to shove it in, grunting savagely, listening to Dustin whimper and moan, his mind was taken over by an animal desire to fuck Dustin silly.

He put his weight on his cock, quickly realizing that this wasn't going to be easy. Based on size difference, Zack would have to cram himself into Dustin to even get inside, not just push, so it would take some convincing.

"We're gunna work it slow boy, you understand? I'm gunna get the head in, and we'll see from there."

So he started to push, his eyes rolling back in his head at the pressure on his cock. Dustin squirmed under him, breathing heavy breaths in, and it took some convincing, but Zack got the head of his cock in.

"That's just the tip, boy, you ready for the rest?"

No time to allowances, Zack started on again, pushing two thick inches in, dragging back on Dustin's hips to make him take it. "You okay boy?"

"J-just do the rest Cody, I-I can take it!"

Zack shrugged and pushed it the rest of the way in, hearing Dustin ask him first to wait when he realized how long it was, and he swore as he came onto the bed.

In to his balls now in the tightest, hottest hole he would ever feel, Zack whispered, "You wanna know something?"

Dustin moaned, "Oh god, what?"

As he pulled back for another thrust, Zack chuckled. "I'm not Cody, really, Cody's at school." And Zack shoved it all the way in again, making Dustin shout and cum a second time. "I'm Zack, and you're mine, understand me?"

"WHA-Why d-diD OH! Why did you lie?"

"Shut up and take it, boy. You'd have done it either way." Zack reached down and got a solid handful of hair, grunting, "I got you, and I last a while, so get comfortable."

He started a beat, a rhythm, as he fucked Dustin hard and deep; slow enough that the boy could accept it, but still letting him know who was boss. His other hand rested on Dustin's hip, feeling his soft skin, his muscles flexing and straining as he took Zack into him.

"You like this? You like my dick in you? I'm bigger than Cody, just so you know."

Dustin could really tell.

"Answer me. Cody won't like that you're cheating on him, you know. You knew I wasn't him, deep down." Another heavy thrust, sharp and wicked, forcing Dustin to cum again. "Didn't you."

"Oh god! Yes, yes!"

"Say my name."

The boy couldn't think, for his mind was gone, destroyed as his insides were pounded and ravaged.

"Say it boy."

"Zack!"

Zack spanked Dustin on his little ass. "Good boy."

"Uh!" Cody had called him that, and it made Dustin randy as ever, his eyes rolling back in his head as Zack rocked him.

"I kinda think you knew I wasn't Cody, you just wanted to play both fields. Didn't you?"

He pulled Dustin's hair even harder, grabbing it in the back where it felt amazing, making Dustin whimper and groan, his little hands gathering up handfuls of Cody's blankets. But Zack grabbed his arms then, whispering, "Answer me boy!" He got Dustin by his elbows and pulled him up so that his back was flush with Zack's chest and belly, shoving his cock up and in, making Dustin cum from the new angle, the depth, from Zack's aggressive hands, all of it.

"I di-didn't kno-kno-OH!"

"Uh-huh, you little liar." Zack kissed Dustin on the back of his neck. "What you don't know is is that I have a lot more stamina than Cody does." Another deep, punishing thrust for good measure. "I can cum and keep going. Cody can't, boy. You know what that means?"

"N-no!"

"You're gunna get this for a long time today, hours and hours. You ready?"

What choice did he have? What other choice would he take?

"More!" Was all that Dustin could whimper.

"Cum for me, boy, say my name."

"Z-Zack!" Dustin realized that he had bit off more than he could chew here, for this was painful, as good as it felt, and he knew that hours more of this would exhaust him, especially of Cody wanted it later.

But then there was the angle, and Zack's aggressive hands pulling on him, and Zack's grunting, and he forgot the pain, he forgot that he would have to clean himself before Cody found out. He moaned Zack's name again, letting his head fall back on Zack's shoulder…

After a while, fifteen or twenty minutes, to be fair, Zack pulled out and tossed Dustin onto his back. "Pull your legs up boy." Dustin obeyed, happy to get more dick, and Zack pulled on him, putting his cock against Dustin's hole again, and staring down into his eyes as the boy took it.

Dustin moaned as it entered him again, cumming again, he had lost count at this point, but he had his eyes locked with Zack as they connected.

"You love Cody, don't you boy?"

Dustin nodded, biting his bottom lip.

"So you'd be devastated if he found out that you cheated on him, wouldn't you?"

"P-Please Don't tell him Zack!"

"Give this to me, behind his back, uh, and I won't say a word."

No choice. Get dick from both of the Martin twins, one in secret?

"Please don't tell h-Hi-him!"

"You're a dirty boy, so you need to get cleaned. Look at you, huh, all sweaty, and covered in c-cum. Cody will be back soon."

"Finish on me, Zack, please! Not in me!"

"No boy, that isn't your choice. You need it in you."

Dustin's eyes rolled back in his head again.

"Don't you?"

"Yes Zack!"

"Say my name."

"ZACK!"

Zack decided to end it here, even though he could have done on for a while, and grunted, "Get ready boy!" as he slammed his cock down into Dustin, once, twice, and came hard and thick, deep into Dustin's ass. Dustin felt his insides fill up, moaning as it happened, and came as well, melting back onto the bed.

Zack pulled out as a second incredible orgasm took him and came all over Dustin's belly, squeezing his cock as he did so, feeling immensely satisfied…


	7. Pulled Both Ways

"Squeeze your legs together, don't get my cum on Cody's bed!" Zack grunted and he hoisted himself off of Cody's bed. "Stand up, come on, you need washing." He grabbed Dustin by the knees and dragged him to the edge of the bed. "Get your legs under you boy, come on."

Dustin stood gingerly, surely very sore now, covered in cum. It dripped down his belly, sliding along his thighs, and he blushed deeply, rubbing his skin with his little fingers. "Where's the bathroom?"

"Follow." And Zack led him there. "Sit on the counter-er-don't, actually, that'll hurt. Just stand there and look pretty. Lick my cum off your belly though, get clean."

Dustin looked down quickly. "How?"

"With your fingers, buddy, don't let it go to waste. That's protein right there." Dustin got to work cleaning himself while Zack wet a washcloth, cleaning his erection, and falling to his knees to rub up and down Dustin's thighs.

"You aren't going to tell Cody, and neither will I, on the condition that I get you alone every once in a while." He looked into Dustin's eyes. "You understand?"

Dustin nodded breathlessly, not daring to look away.

"Now, we're going back in my room, you're getting dressed, and, seeing as we have time, you're going to suck my dick. I got you Dustin."

The boy nodded again.

"Get in there."

He hastened to obey.

Once back in his bedroom, Zack pulled some shorts on, leaving his shirt off for now, it would just be in the way, and watched the ever blushing Dustin put his clothes on.

"On your knees, back against the door, we don't want Cody barging in here, do we?"

"N-no!" Dustin went to the door and closed it, nervous that he would choke on Zack's dick, but he knew Zack would be nice.

Zack grabbed him, pushing him against the door, holding him by the shoulders, and kissed Dustin on the lips. The boy shuddered quietly, a little sigh escaping his lips.

"I got you boy. On your knees." Zack's eyes were dark and menacing, exotic and scary. He pushed Dustin down, down to the floor to be owned. Zack opened his shorts and freed his erection, giving his watch a glance. "About twenty minutes or so before my brother is back. Give it to me."

He pulled his foreskin back, grabbed Dustin's head, and made him accept it. Dustin's mouth was stretched open as far as it could go, his little tongue out. He licked Zack's cock and pushed his mouth down, taking four inches into his mouth to start, blushing again at the sound of Zack moaning.

"I'm gunna be easy on you boy, alright? But you will swallow my dick eventually. Okay?"

Dustin grunted, taking it in deeper, to the back of his throat. He grabbed Zack's thighs, sliding his hands up to Zack's waist, reaching in to pull on Zack's heavy balls, to stroke his thick cock, moaning from pleasure. Zack's fingers tangled in Dustin's hair, and yanked up, whispering threats down to Dustin, telling him what he was good for, that he was a dirty little boy who was being punished for being so dirty.

Dustin's eyes rolled back in his head. He had sucked Cody off, but he was inexperienced otherwise. It was hitting the back of his mouth, the top of his throat, and he wanted to gag from it, but he knew that it made Zack feel good, and he needed to please Zack. He wanted to swallow it now, to make Zack proud of him, to feel it in his throat.

He wanted to be owned.

But he was still embarrassed, and didn't know why he was subjecting himself to this treatment. He loved the closeness of the activity, but he was blushing deeply, his cheeks burning at the idea that he was being taken like this. Plus, he was cheating on Cody! Cody had taken his virginity, and Dustin had made a pledge to himself to love Cody.

Zack grunted, pulling on Dustin's head, working his head up and down to get pleasure from the boy, surprised that Dustin was so good at this. He wanted to let up on Dustin, to be easy on the boy, but it was so nice to see him so embarrassed, so listen to him choke when it went in too deep. He wanted to cum soon, to see Dustin swallow it. But they had time…

The time came, and Zack whispered, "Get ready boy, I'm going to cum, but you're not going to swallow, or waste a drop on your chin. Understand? Keep it in your mouth. Ready?"

What choice was there? Zack's hand steadied Dustin's head, pulling his cock almost all the way out, and Zack grunted hard as he came.

Dustin's eyes flew open. His mouth was suddenly full of cum, but it was still happening. He opened the back of his throat, trying not to choke, wanting to obey Zack's orders, and it ended. Out came Zack's cock, and it was squeezed, a bit more shooting onto Dustin's face. Zack pulled away with a satisfied smile, putting his still erect cock away.

He watched Dustin try his best not to spill or swallow, just holding it in his mouth, looking up at Zack. His right eyes was closed, for Zack hand came there as he squeezed it.

"You're a good boy, Dustin. You follow orders so well. Cody's almost here. You're going to taste my cum on your tongue while you're talking to him, and that embarrasses you, doesn't it?"

Dustin nodded.

"Because you know you could have said no to me. You could have told me that you wanted to save yourself for Cody, because you are his."

Outside, the door opened, and slammed shit.

"That's Cody. Stand up and swallow, quick. Don't want him to suspect."

Blushing fiercely, Dustin stood and stepped away from the door as Cody called out for them, swallowing Zack's thick cum with some difficulty. He wiped his face as the door opened, and Cody smiled at the two of them.

"Hey boys! Getting along?" Cody grabbed Dustin and pulled him into a swift hug.

Zack grinned. "Yeah, Dustin's a great kid, a real catch. I like him."

Cody pushed Dustin away to give him a big smile. "I'm glad! What have you two been doing?"

"Shooting the shit. He's only been here for a bit, really."

Dustin was watching Zack's face. He was lying so cleanly, so easily, as if he didn't know Cody at all. Zack didn't seem to even mind that he was lying to his brother, his own twin.

Cody pulled away from Dustin to give Zack a hug. They were so close, their bodies pushed flush together. Zack grabbed his brother by the waist to trap him close, and kissed him savagely. Dustin wanted to see them together, to see Cody get what Dustin had just gotten. But then Cody was away from Zack again and pulled Dustin against him once more.

"So, plans for tonight? Zack, are you and Tom going to visit soon?"

Tom?

"Who's Tom?" Dustin asked.

Zack looked Dustin right in the eyes when he said, "A boy from school that I fuck."

Dustin's blush deepened.

"Yeah, I think I'll fuck him tonight. Are you boys going to the condo?"

Cody looked down at Dustin. "Are we?"

Dustin shrugged. "I guess…"


	8. Tom

They were packed and downstairs in five minutes, walking to the underground parking garage in a little triangle, with Dustin leading. He knew where the car was, after all.

Zack made a little grunting moaning noise when he saw the Rolls-Royce and said, "Shit that's a nice car Dustin."

"It's my daddy's car." A simple answer. They got in, Cody first, dragging Dustin in after him, and Zack was third. They pulled smoothly away.

Zack told the driver the address for Tom's house. Zack and Tom were good friends now, and had a relationship that allowed for them to just arrive at one another's house without warning. Zack and Tom had met in class and, in the locker room one day, Tom had made a comment to Zack that Zack had taken as a come on. A few hours of sex later, Zack and Tom were fast friends.

The car ride was passed in silence, and Zack asked the driver to wait while he spoke to Tommy. He went and knocked on the door. It was a beautiful building, downtown still, one where you had to dial the room in and wait for an answer. Tommy answered with, "Hello?"

"Tom it's Zack, I need to crash. You down?"

Tom could be heard thinking over the line, and he quickly replied, "Come on up."

Zack waved to his brother and Dustin, watching the Rolls-Royce glide away before he went inside. A short trip across the lobby, an ultramodern thing, and Zack was in the elevator, shifting his bag from shoulder to hand in anticipation of dropping it in Tommy's room. Tom's dad was an architect, and very rich, and he loved Zack, although, if he knew what Zack did to his son, his opinion might change a bit.

Zack went down the hall from the elevator to the flat where Tom and his father lived, and saw Tom poking his head out into the hall. He smiled when he saw Zack, swing the door back to admit his friend, knowing what they were going to do all night. It had been a week since the last time that Tom had taken Zack, and he missed it, so it would be a reprieve to be dominated and used.

Zack looked for Tom's father before he kissed Tom in the lips as he pushed past, going into the flat. Tom shut the door, patting Zack on the shoulder as he passed. "Relax, my dad's at market, so you can kiss me or do whatever. What's going on?"

Tom was a British boy, age 13, his accent thick, his hair black, long past his eyes but cut nicely on the sides and back. His chest was thick and broad, his blue eyes sparkling and pretty. He was three inches shorter than Zack, not that it mattered. His thighs were long and strong, seeing as he ran track, his butt pert and rather touchable. Zack had fun when he had Tom alone, seeing as Tom was a bit more challenging to satisfy than Cody, who would just lie back and take it. No, Tom liked to participate, and work his body. Zack didn't mind one bit.

"I want sex but Cody is with a boy he met. Plus, it's been a week since we spent time together outside of school. I miss you." He pulled Tom to him, a strong hug, to be sure, and planted a wet kiss on Tom's cheek.

"We fucking now or after bed?"

"Later. I want your dad to be back. Let's watch T.V., maybe you can suck my dick."

Tom grinned. "I'm down. The T.V. in my room or out here?" Both T.V.'s had a wide assortment of entertainment accessories, so they would want for nothing either way.

"In your bedroom, buddy, we can't get caught."

So Tom pulled Zack into his bedroom, just off the main hall. It was a boy's room, messy, with a single twin bed in the middle of the room and a nice stand for the T.V. in front of the bed. Tom fell to his bed, patting it, and Zack joined him quickly, antsy to get his dick sucked again, or even just to hang out.

"Turn on the T.V., get something going. I just want to hang out for a minute."

"I already know you got a boner Zack, you can't lie." Tom put his hand down the front of Zack's pants, not having to go an even inch before he was met with Zack's thick and powerful cock.

"So what? You'll get to ride it."

Tom looked into Zack's eyes, inches away from him, their sides pushed against one another. He slid Zack's foreskin down, grinning as Zack's eyes fell a bit in ecstasy.

"Turn the T.V. on before I fuck you silly."

"I'll get the lube."

"It'll be better if you wait, trust me. I just came twice. You can milk it for a bit if you want, but you'll want to wait if you want a good show."

Looking crestfallen, Tom whispered, "HBO alright? Or do you want to play PlayStation?"

"PlayStation, boy, you already know what this is! You're gunna get that ass beat."

Tom pulled his hand from Zack's pants and got controllers, the remote, and flopped back down on the bed. They spent a while beating one another within the game they were playing, kissing and bouncing about in their elation. Soon though, Tom's father came back, calling Tom to come and help put things away.

Tom's father, named Mark, peeked his head into Tom's room, smiling at Zack when he saw him. "When did you get here Zack?"

"An hour ago? How are you?"

"I am well. You mind helping me with this stuff boys? You'll be back to it in a moment."

Indeed, they were back to it soon. Mark told them, as they were putting the food in cupboards and the refrigerator, that he was going out to his brother's house, leaving very soon, and to be good, to not destroy the apartment. They promised to be good, and went to the bedroom. Zack was done, for the moment, with the PlayStation, so they fell onto Tom's bed, and kissed, and wrestled, enjoying their time together…

An hour later, Mark left to see his brother. It was dark by this point, well after six o'clock, and the two horny boys lay on Tom's bed, kissing. They lay on their sides, in the half light of the T.V., casting bleary shadows behind them. Their hands were wrapped about one another, their shirts long past discarded, their pants hanging a bit off. Tom was ready for what was coming, and wanted it more than anything else right now.

Into the kiss, Zack said, "I need a shower, I dunno about you."

"I showered in P.E. with you, dummy, why'd ya need a second one?"

"So we know we're clean, dummy." Zack pulled back an inch. "Get naked and go get in the shower. Plus, I'll get you loose in there."

Tom grinned. Very soon, they were in the little bathroom, leaning against the counter, still dressed in their pants, but not for long. Zack stripped his friend, slapping him on the ass playfully, and kissed him on the cheek.

Under the streaming water, dripping, pushing against one another, they cleaned their bodies in preparation for their sex. Zack's fingers made short work down Tom's back to his ass. It was a little thing, seeing as he was short, but, like his thighs, what was there was solid muscle and very easy to touch. Tom was very tasty, his skin soft and creamy amidst the steamy water. Zack licked his neck, nibbling his skin as one finger, the middle one, the same that had been in Dustin earlier, was pushed mercilessly into Tom, despite his gasping whimper.

"Zack, I haven't had it in a week! You know I don't finger myself."

"Shut up. You want it, so don't lie to me. I'll have you begging to get more dick, just wait."

That curious middle finger was all the way in, probing all the best places. Zack knew where to touch to get Tom hard, and indeed, his cock pushed against Zack's thigh, seven inches, thinner than Zack and Cody, but uncut as they were.

"I'm going to suck your dick tonight, in between sessions. Does Tommy want that?"

Tom nodded, his eyes half open. Zack had Tom's cock in hand, and fingered him with the other, so he was a bit distracted. "Yeah."

"Good boy. Alright, but, you aren't clean down here. Nothing a bit of tongue won't fix. Lean against the wall, be a good boy. Be good for Zack."

Tom fell against his hands as Zack went to his knees, pushing Tom's thighs apart and squeezing his cheeks with a little satisfied moan. Zack's tongue licked from down by Tom's balls all the way up, and they both moaned then, Zack from the taste and Tom from the feeling.

"Oh yeah, we're done showering, get out and get in bed. I was going to play with you but I can't wait." And Zack turned the shower off. "Get out boy, hurry."

They were dried in seconds, save for their hair, but they would be fine. Tom was staring at Zack's cock, licking his lips like Cody would, and, at the look on Zack's face, his jaw went slack.

"Go get in bed."

Tom obeyed. Zack sat against the wall, holding his cock in hand. Tom knew how to start, crawling up the bed and kissing Zack on the belly, pushing Zack's hand out of the way. He pulled Zack's foreskin down, and took it into his mouth, earning a savage grunt from Zack.

"I met Cody's little boyfriend today, and I already got inside him. He's a little fag, and I'm not surprised how Cody met him."

Tom grunted in response.

"He sucked Cody off in the bathroom at the mall, apparently. Now, I have a special thing going with him behind Cody's back, so, if you want we can go and get him together some day. I'll have to arrange it, but, what do you think?"

Zack spoke calmly as he was pleasured, his voice measured, for his stamina was great, and his drive insatiable. Tom knew that Zack could go all night like this, just getting sucked, cumming over and over, and not ever going limp.

"You and Cody were together that one night. Want Cody's boyfriend? He's twelve."

Tommy came up off of Zack's dick to whisper, "Sure, maybe." He went back to it immediately.

Zack grinned and closed his eyes, breathing out a sigh as he rested back against the wall, letting Tom pleasure him, working that tongue up and down, using his teeth like he knew Zack liked, grunting occasionally. He could feel Zack's belly on his forehead, Zack's hand on his head, just resting now, not making him work yet. That would come later.

Zack and Tom had long marathon sessions, for, unlike Cody or Dustin, Tom didn't just cum from having a dick in him. He needed to get worked over for hours, just the kind of boy that Zack liked, for he enjoyed long sessions as well, starting slow and working to a heated rush of sweat and body fluids.

Zack had told Cody about Tom the day that Zack had taken Tom's virginity, and soon after, brought Tom to the suite so that they could visit outside of school. Cody had seen Tom about, but never spoken to him, not seeing any need, really. But they three of them had had sex on Zack's bed, taking turns on one another. Cody and Tom were very good together, yes, but Tom was better with Zack in a different way that Zack was good with Cody.

For, as Zack and Cody were brothers, twins, they had a connection that doesn't need to be explained here. They were intimate because they were good together, in every way. It worked that they were sexual, as though they had been made to have sex with one another.

But Tom, being a bit more work than Cody, was missing a part of the connection that Zack felt to Cody. Where Zack didn't have to speak or act for Cody to just know what was needed, Tom sometimes had to be told, or made to do things, something that they both enjoyed, of course. Only once had Zack had to make his belt into a wrist tie to teach Tom a lesson, but the lesson had stuck in his mind.

They had been together about fifteen times now, more when they first started, but lessoning as time went on, and their schooling got more difficult. Zack and Cody, of course, had all day and night access to one another, and so did everything they could, whenever they could.

Back on Tom though, Zack knew that he was going to have to get Tom a dildo, or fuck him more often, so that he was ready when Zack wanted him. He couldn't have Tom complain as he had in the shower, even if it was a peep.

Zack glanced down at his friend, thinking about that little complaint, balling his fist up in Tom's hair. It had been twenty minutes of quiet sucking now, and Zack wanted to get inside of Tom. Face down, ass up.

"Ass in the air, time to get dick."

Tom pulled up with a nod, wincing as the pain in the back of his head, for Zack still pulled his hair, adjusting him on the bed. "Ass up, there you go. I'm going to taste you first, maybe finger you, if you're good."

He let go of Tom's hair, sliding his fingers up Tom's back, up to those pert cheeks, spread upon for Zack, making him moan despite himself. That little hole flexed in the light, ready to be punished, worked and stretched.

Zack licked up the middle. Tom whimpered like a dog in heat, spreading his thighs open a bit more, hoping for fingers, or dick straight away. Another lick.

"I see you're hard, you dirty boy." Zack nibbled on Tom's cheeks, first one and then the other, and licked him again, slow and merciless. "Bad boy. You need a few fingers in you."

"Yeah."

"Shut it," Zack said, pushing in his middle and index fingers, no lube aside from spit, making Tommy grunt hard. "You speak when spoken to. I'm going to fuck you good and slow today."

The fingers were in all the way, working in and out, slow and forceful, letting Tom know his place in things. They spread, and Zack's tongue licked again.

"We'll get you nice and stretched out, ready to get it. We don't want a repeat of last week," he kissed Tom's cheeks again. "Do we?"

"No Zack."

"Because I could just push it in, but you need to get fingered first. Don't you?"

"Ye-yes!"

"Yes what?"

"Yes Z-Zack!"

"Want it now?"

"More fingers please! I mean, p-please Zack!"

Zack chuckled, pushing a third finger in, this one from his other hand. "Yeah, here's your reward. We'll get you nice and stretched out."

This went on until, when Zack pulled his fingers out, Tom's hole stayed open for a few seconds before it started to retract, and Zack knew he was ready.

He licked one last time, feeling Tom quivering with anticipation, and spat on his hand. His cock was made wet, slick for the trust, and he pushed it into Tom without hesitation, in to his balls in one smooth motion. As Tom moaned hard, his head falling against the bed for a moment, Zack grabbed his hips and pulled on him.

"Work it back on me. You know how I want it."

Zack knew that Tom could take a pounding, but he started slow, working back and pushing back in deep and strong. Tom worked back, like he had been ordered, wanting what Zack wanted, and knowing that this would last a while. He needed it, in fact.

In the darkness, barely lit by the T.V. off to the side of them, the boys pleasured one another.

"You work better than Cody does, I have to say. Don't tell him I said that."

Tom chuckled, pushing up off the bed with his hands and glancing back. "Thanks Zack."

"Go a bit harder though. I'll get against the wall soon, and you can ride it, but get me ready for that."

Tommy moaned at the feeling of Zack's punishingly thick cock, fucking him deep and steady. He held Tom's hips up where he could be pulled and fucked hard, and Zack started to do it hard, to slam it in, working from his hips. Zack got his feet under him, pushing Tom forward so that his face was smashed against the bed, and started to fuck him rather hard, so hard that Tom couldn't even participate.

"You, weren't, going, hard enough!" Zack's teeth were gritted, his eyes bright with savage desire, "Just take it!"

At this Tom tried to push up off the bed again, but Zack wasn't having it. "Take it, no no no! Accept this."

Tom moaned once more, feeling it in him deep, slamming his insides, and it hurt now, but he did accept it. He had to accept it…


	9. Don't You?

And off, across the city, hours before, Cody and Dustin had gone up to the condo, giggling together. Dustin was sore and tired, yes, but Cody was being so sweet, kissing him in the Rolls-Royce, holding his hand in the elevator, and as they went into the condo and sat on the couch whereon Dustin had lost his virginity, Dustin was sure that Cody didn't suspect what Zack had done to him.

Cody sat on the couch with Dustin on his lap chest to chest, Dustin straddling him. Dustin kissed Cody feigning ignorance, still able to taste Zack's cum in his mouth. He really was sore, and wanted to take the night off from sex, but he had a sinking feeling that Cody couldn't resist. His hand was low on Dustin's back, dipping into the back of his pants, slinking down, and soon, Cody touched Dustin's hole.

"Look what I've found."

Cody stared into Dustin's blushing face.

"Want to finish where we started this morning?"

Cody kissed Dustin.

"Huh?"

"C-Cody, I'm tir-"

"Take off your pants. I know why we came here. You get your pants off." Just touching Dustin's sore little hole, his eyes glowing, Cody knew that he had to make Dustin do what he was told. Cody was hard as a rock, harder than he had been all day. He smelled Dustin, his soft breath on Cody's face, his desperate little stuttering voice saying one thing, while his eyes said another. Cody kissed him.

"I j-just want to c-uddle, Cody! Please?"

Still staring into Dustin's eyes, Cody pushed his finger into the boy, as deep as he could get it. Dustin pushed his forehead against Cody's forehead, not quite knowing what to say, for he had been fucked hard earlier, and he knew that he was about to get it again.

"Pants down, come on, stand up and pull them down." His finger still inside, Cody pushed Dustin up to standing, yanking their pants off with his free hand, grinning as he spotted Dustin's little erection. He kissed the boy on the cheek. "You're going to sit," out came his finger, "on me," they both looked at his quivering erection, "right as I sit down."

"But Co-"

Cody fell back against the couch. "Don't make me tie your hands to the couch. Sit down, buddy, come on. You'll control it."

Cody's needy hands grabbed Dustin's thighs for a moment to drag him onto the couch.

"I need lube!"

"Use spit, hurry, I want you."

Dustin shuddered at the look in Cody's eyes. He spat on his little hands and rubbed up the length of Cody's thick erection, stifling a smile that it was indeed smaller than Zack was. Still big though. Very big.

Cody grabbed him and pulled him so that his little hole was above Cody's cock, ready to enter, ready to own the boy. Hands on Dustin's hips, his thighs spread wide, he was pulled down, gasping deeply as Cody's cock pushed into him, heavy and steady. His little hands fell against Cody's chest for leverage as he slid, slow and thick down the length of it, until he was full of it.

"Yeah," Cody held Dustin's eyes with captive interest. "Take it up and down, work from your legs. You can control speed, but you will take it as deep as I am long, okay?"

"Yes Cody," Dustin grunted, starting up the length of it. At the top, Cody pulled suddenly on him, slamming it in deep and hard again.

"I want it hard buddy. Fuck me good."

Dustin took it up to the top again, expecting another punishing thrust from Cody, and it came, and so did Dustin, who was exhausted from being fucked by Zack, from having cum so much the night before, and that same day, but he came anyways, across Cody's chest and belly.

"Bad little boy," Cody said with a savage grin, pulling Dustin down hard again, rocking his cock up into the boy. "Fag. I know this hurts, like last night, but you aren't crying today. You already knew what pain this would be, but you wanted it anyways. You greedy little boy. Wanting all this to yourself, stealing me away from my brother."

"N-noo!" Dustin's eyes fell closed as his head lolled back for a moment.

"Yeah, dirty boy." Another punishing thrust. "You know Zack asked for me, at school, but I told him that we had plans. My brother doesn't like disappointment."

Dustin already rather new that, thank you.

"So I might have at you a few times. I don't have his stamina, but I'll manage, to teach you a lesson. My belt will attach you to the couch, at the end." Another thrust up. "You're a bad boy, seducing me when you are sore. Harder, boy."

Dustin moaned as he took it hard and deep, forcing himself to accept the pain, to take it all, no matter how much he wanted to stop. He looked into Cody's eyes, and what he saw made him cum again, involuntarily, for an animal had replaced the sweet boy who had been crying at the mall just yesterday.

"Dirty boy." Cody flipped them both up and dropped Dustin onto his back, to the same place he had lost his virginity, and rocked in deep and hard again, staring down into his prizes eyes, making the boy cum a third time, his face slack from the pain, the pleasure, the incredible discomfort that he endured to make Cody happy.

"You like making me happy?"

Dustin moaned, "**Yes**!"

"This is your life from now on, bad boy."

"Yes!"

"But you love me, right!"

Cody was shoving it in, slow and extra hard, as last night, and there were Dustin's tears, and the fresh memory of his lost virginity here.

"Yeah!"

He was crying big tears that welled up in his eyes and dripped off his cheeks onto the couch.

"You want to make me happy. You love me for that." Cody grunted hard, "Don't you!"

In response, Dustin moaned as he came a fourth time, this time just a clench of his muscles, a deep expression of his agonized pleasure.

"Well, I love you too Dustin…"


	10. Tied Up

Cody kissed Dustin on the cheek, giving him another hard thrust, and whispered, "Don't cry, buddy. You need this. We both do! I know you like making me happy."

Cody kissed him again, slowing to a stop, and pulling himself out of Dustin. "I'm going to tie you to the end of the couch, because you aren't answering me. Face down." Cody pulled his belt out of his pants and flipped Dustin about, ignoring his moaning complaints. Cody tied the boy good, chuckling as he complained, and thrashed about, his little butt in the air. Cody grabbed that little butt in both his hands, and whispered, "If you need a gag, I can make one. Stop complaining, boy, and take it. You wanted it, so accept it."

Cody slid his hands along to the side of Dustin's thighs, where he had little hand holds, up by the hip, and pushed his cock against Dustin's hole.

"C-Cody, wait, p-PLEASE!" And Cody pushed it in as hard as he could, deep once again.

"What did I say?"

Dustin's shirt was still on, but it was bunched up on his chest and upper back. His hands, tied to the arm of the couch, were clasped together.

"N-not to complain!"

"So stop." Cody grunted, pushing in to his balls. He slapped Dustin on the ass. "I wish I had friends that could come over here and fuck you. You'd like more dick, wouldn't you?"

"Just y-yours!"

"Naw. I might ask my brother if he wants you."

Dustin felt a flash of embarrassment and fear that Cody would find out. "I-I only want you, Cody, I love you!"

"Maybe Tom, too. We'll go over there after I've fucked you a few times. Plus you need a shower, dirty boy."

Dustin's face was bright red from his embarrassment. His pushed it against the couch, hoping that Cody wouldn't find out. He was punishing Dustin by fucking him like this, treating him like a pet, a dog, pulling him and shoving him around. And still, below the pain, below the embarrassment and fear, Dustin loved it all.

After a while, Dustin was incredibly exhausted, and Cody came inside of him, deep and thick, filling his insides, moaning hard.

Cody pulled out and fell back onto the couch, grinning at the sight of Dustin's little hole, open a bit from the penetration with cum seeping out of it, running down Dustin's thighs.

"You're going to shower quickly and call the driver. We're going to Tom's house. We'll see who you want after tonight." Cody crawled up the couch, over Dustin, and untied him. "Get up, buddy, come on."

Cody dragged him up and pulled him through the living room to the bathroom. They showered in there, and dried themselves with the same towel.

"Call the driver, we're going to Tom's house."

"Cody, I don't wanna go."

Cody pulled a look of fake shock onto his face. "You don't love me?"

"Yes of cours-"

"But you don't want me happy then."

"What do you me-"

"I want you to meet Zack and Tom, come on, call him!"

"I just wanna relax here with you!"

Dustin's eyes were earnest and desperate, his little hands on Cody's chest.

"Call now before I leave you here."

Dustin's bottom lip could be seen quivering, his eyes suddenly full of tears once more. He looked hurt as he went over to the phone, still naked, and called the driver up.

Fifteen minutes later, in the car, they drove through downtown towards Tom's apartment. Cody had no idea if Zack and Tom were even there, but he knew that, if they were, they would enjoy themselves.

Zack and Tom were in fact there, still having incredible sex, when there was a noise from the intercom system. Zack, deep inside Tom, was pulled from his animal revelry, distracted. A voice called, "Zack, Tom, are you there? It's Cody!"

"Cody?" Zack pulled out of his friend slowly, feeling rather annoyed, but he knew that Cody would only have called if he needed something. Zack slapped Tom on the ass. "Let my brother in."

"Yes sir, jaysus."

Tom stood shakily and went to the door to buzz Cody in. Seeing as Cody had seen both Zack and Tom naked, they didn't worry about dressing, for they didn't know that Cody had Dustin in tow.

They entered the apartment, admitted by Tom, who Zack could see grinning at Dustin. Tom switched the light on in his room as the three entered. Cody waved at Zack, who was still very hard, sitting now against the wall, looking expectantly at Dustin and Cody.

As Tom fell back onto the bed, Cody said, "I have to say, I wasn't going to interrupt you two, I know you haven't been together in a week, but Dustin needs a bit of training." Cody's hand, on Dustin's shoulder, kept him in place, quite still. Zack and Tom stared at Dustin, apprising him. Tom knew what Zack knew, that Zack had already been inside Dustin, but they would have to pretend that he hadn't.

"Train? How should we train him?" Zack asked his brother, his eyebrow cocked.

"He didn't show appreciation while we were at the condo, so."

"Wait," Tom asked, "this is Dustin?"

Cody nodded.

Tom held his hand out. "I'm Tom."

Dustin's cheeks were pink, he obviously felt like a Gazelle in a Lion's cage, but he shook Dustin's hand. "Hey."

"How shall we train him, Cody?" Zack's eyes flashed at his brother, dangerous in the light above. "I was content fucking Tom, so if you don't speak soon, I'll take my aggression out on you. Is that the training he needs?"

"I need to see if he loves me, and wants me. I want to see if he would, um, get off, if one of you two boys were inside him."

Tom looked Dustin up and down quickly, then over at Zack. "Maybe?"

Zack grinned savagely. "Take your boyfriend back home before I take him from you, Cody. You need experience before you try and play head games. Come on Tom, let's keep going. Ass up."

Tom immediately obeyed, and a second later, Zack was inside him, making him moan loudly. Cody felt Dustin roiling with embarrassment beside him.

Seconds later, Zack pulled out of Tom again and said, in a very stern voice, "Cody, get naked and get in bed, Tom hasn't gotten laid in a few weeks."

"B-but Zack!"

"No butts! Get in bed; I'll tend to your boyfriend, since you're so desperate to lose him. Don't make me say it again."

Cody made little growling noise but stripped off anyways and got in bed. Dustin watched as Tom mounted him, pushing his cock deep into Cody, who moaned hard and came onto the bed.

To Dustin, Zack said, "You should see what he does when I fuck him. Come get in bed Dustin. Cody wants to lose you, so come on."

Zack still sat against the wall, his monster cock still hard and ready for dominion. Cody, getting thoroughly dicked by Tom, was staring at Dustin, willing him to do it, to disobey. Dustin shook his head.

"I'll fuck you on Tom's desk them, either you control it, or I do. I will cum inside you tonight."

It was obvious to both Zack and Cody that Dustin didn't want to cheat on Cody, and Tom was much too busy to look over at all, but Dustin, his little hands shaking, started to undress…


End file.
